Dark Cold Eyes
by Fleur
Summary: A Vegeta/Bulma get together story that is told from the aspect of the eyes. Notes: Have to read to understand, Written for Adimra's V/B contest


****

Dark, Cold Eyes

Those eyes… Who could forget them. Dark and cold, impassive, emotionless. How many tears has he seen with them? How many deaths has he bestowed? Just with one glare fear can be caused. _They are so dark, and so empty._ If you ever see them flicker with happiness, or flame with anger, you wouldn't even have time to analyze it for in the next moment, your eyes will never see again.

His eyes have seen the destruction of worlds, like a dagger in their home, he killed without remorse, his eyes holding nothing but pleasure of blood. Those screams, those horrible screams, echoed throughout their homes. Their eyes would tear as they prayed and begged for their lives. His eyes would just stare at them, passionless. He didn't care how they felt. He didn't care if they would cry and show weakness to their enemies. Reflected in his onyx eyes they watched their own death near them. A blast would erupt and they would be blown into oblivion.

His eyes couldn't even reflect light. Happiness bounced off reflected by his own hatred. How his eyes proved to all that he hated weaklings. Groveling made him sick. Their eyes begging for forgiveness to the careless prince. _*Bakas…*_ With a blink of his eyes they would disappear leaving nothing but a small pile of ash that would blow away in the wind. He was a god; he played God and acted like one. He decided your fate, he didn't care, you could tell just by looking into his eyes he didn't care. You could cry, splash your tears onto him, show him that you wanted to live, but he didn't care. Your sadness wouldn't even pass his eyes, you would just see your own sadness being thrown back at you. Your tears fell only in vain as you would be killed without a second thought. He would blink only momentarily, his eyes holding no regret, turn on his heals, and stalk away from your dead body. Why should he care? You made his eyes angry.

But on earth… His eyes fell when she walked by. His princely stature, his freezing eyes, melted each time she passed by his side. If you stared close enough at them, if you even got a chance to stare into them, you might see a glimmer of happiness. They would flash like a shooting star in the brilliant midnight sky each time she brushed against him. How his eyes yearned to meet her own. How his hands yearned to run through her hair. She was an enchantress. She made his eyes sparkle with a light he denied existed within him. How he hated it that she could make his eyes glow. Her beautiful blue eyes would stare at him, smiling, a shimmer of light bouncing off of it. He drowned in them, swam in them, his chest closed when he was by her. His breath was short as he tried to talk to her, only to find insults fly out of his mouth.

But her eyes… Oh her eyes! He could stare at them for hours. They were the color of the earth. As if kami created two small worlds to make her eyes, unlike his that looked like a dagger. They were so friendly and so pleasing; how they contrasted with his own. With her eyes she has seen many adventures. She had seen a young warrior grow up to be a hero of her world. She had seen massacre live all around her, and yet her eyes still stood youthful. Her eyes had stared into another man's that took her own love away. Stared into his eyes believing that he would be the one for her, that he was her prince in shining armor. But he was no more than a figment of imagination as she saw that he would never be the prince she thought. Her world was strangled in a bow of death as she saw absolutely no relief except to continue to go on with her oblivious life. She would never see that those eyes, those dark unwelcoming eyes, were the ones that would comfort her the most. He would only let her stare into them, only let her admire his black pupils that were almost the lighter side of evil. But would she every understand the sadness that bore within them?

Her beautiful oceanic eyes, how could they understand his devilish ones? How… Why would she understand the blood that had seeped its way into them mixing with his own onyx hue. The blood that had melted into his own after years and years of battle. Why would she even want to deal with such eyes that have caused so much sadness and anguish to those she had loved. His black eyes could never explain it to her in perfect words. He couldn't tell her that he would cry forever long ago from loneliness that ached in his heart. His eyes could never explain to her that he hated the dark, the cold black darkness that laid in his eyes. How could he? It was too hard and made him appear to be a _weakling._ No. He would never allow her to gape into his eyes as view his fear like a show. His tears would remain invisible to her eyes. She would never get to rub her finger over his salty weeping and see that he too had feelings just like her. She would just see a heartless prince that only knew battle, he knew no other way to live his life. He fidgeted in cold silence that had wrapped itself around him when he was child. His eyes darted from side to side calling helplessly for aid, which never came. And love… Well his love had died and left him long ago as the downcast of his eyes past the horizon the explosion of his planet created.

It seemed like only yesterday that she had caught his gaze, holding it in her paralyzing eyes. She stared endlessly exploring his dark depths but he slid his eyes shut and turned away. How dare she peer into the prince's eyes like she did. How dare she analyze him so! How dare she twist his heart with confusing emotion and search eyes for some treasureless chest! His eyes were too black to ever let such beauty touch them so. She… Meant… NOTHING! Would _never_ mean anything to him. He had seen her slide those eyes of hers shut and watch the warm tears trickle down her soft cheek. He had seen her fall into a fetal position and cry her heart out as he stood passionless before her. He spoke nothing as he bent down and lifted her face to meet his. Rubbing his thumb over her eyes watching them slide close in pleasure as he cleansed them of her horrid tears. Then he stared at her with his coal black eyes at the wet residue that sat on his finger and stood up as he walked away feeling her eyes press against his back. His damned reputation made him believe that even now, in a time where he had to reputation to keep up, that he must still act so cold and murderous in order to keep his deathly manner.

He was incapable of emotion. No… It wasn't that he couldn't feel or have emotion, it was that he wished not to have it. He wished that these burning desires that wound itself across his soul were inexistent. What he felt, how he felt, what he wanted to feel. His eyes could almost tear up as he felt his breath being stolen from him as she pressed a warm hand against his chest cooing him to sleep after his near death experience. Her eyes teared crystal blue as she watched him groan in pain before following her instructions and slid his eyes close ignoring the drops that dripped onto his chest. He could no longer weep in his unconsciousness or beat his hands against an imaginary force field. He could no longer pretend to hold her delicate figure against his own frame in his dreams. They were making him mad! But his eyes had long ago burnt out and the flame that once wrought beneath the bellowing blackness of his irises were gone, long gone. Any emotion he had once felt was shattered from years of torturing silence that now returned to him three fold. This madness was getting to him. His eyes were twitching with anxiety trying to decide if now was the time to let the blue goddess explore them in depth.

But… His eyes would only drop from any thought that meant closeness. His eyes even sneered as he smirked to hide the kindness he wished to prove that he had. Damn his own selfish pride. Damn his own arrogant soul, princely stature, damn it! They were his only chains that tied him fast to the rocks. Rocks that have never been moved since the beginning of time. His damn eyes held nothing and reflected only the tears that others shed. That one kiss… That one useless kiss he had once laid on her as she cried. He closed his eyes so that she wouldn't be able to stare into them. He still didn't want her to see his dead eyes reflecting the little love that they did hold. He would be condemned before he ever did such a useless, gutless act. But how her lips felt against his until he pulled back cursing, his eyes flickering between anguish and anger. How she cried louder as he left her wallowing back down into her pit of depression. That pain, that incessant pain, returned to his chest as he heard her pour her heart onto her pillow trying not to stare at him as he walked silently out of her room, eyes crestfallen.

Whenever the day may come that he would welcome her eyes into his would be the day he swore to make her his. The day he swore to finally release all he had been holding back and allow his teeth to sink into her skin, listen to her gasps beneath him and let her stare into his pathetic eyes… Though could she ever accept him as he was? Accept his murdering actions and allow all the pain he had caused to others in her own bed? Willingly open her arms to a man that had once tried to kill her and her friends. And would she even think that he could be loyal to her once he had her? He didn't even know the answers to these answerless questions. Perhaps all the time he had spent in space had screwed with his brain cells creating an empty void where the raging thirst of blood once slept, but now all he wanted was her. All he wanted were to see her eyes gloss with pleasure and feel her feeble arms around his torso and hear her moan his name. He had to find himself.

* * * * *

As if time moved as he wished it to there she was, staring with caring interest at the frozen prince that sat at the kitchen table with his head resting in his palms, his eyes half closed in his deep trance, his lips pursed whispering incoherent words of lust and battle. She reached out almost afraid to lay a hand on his muscled shoulder. She felt him flinch and tense beneath her soft human touch. "Vegeta…?"

_Bulma…_ Her question echoed in his empty mind, her lullaby voice soothing the irate beast that growled in his essence. He moved his head from his hands and stared up at her, his eyes dark and cold. He watched closely as her eyes tried hopelessly to explore his before he turned his head away disgusted at her attempt to learn about him. "Yes?"

His voice was so cold that he shattered her very soul. Her hear beat against her chest as she tried to sort through her emotions. "Are you…" she was almost frightened to finish her question, "…ok?"

He narrowed his eyes away from her, his lips frowned as he tried to figure what exactly he was to do in his situation. Pushing out his chair he stood up only inches from her lustful body. Twisting his head to face her his eyes met hers, holding them in an intent gaze. He reached an arm out and wrapped it tightly around her body so that she would not run away. She stayed still in his _embrace_ as she continued to stare into his coal black eyes. He kept their connection as he finally allowed her look into his soul through his own eyes. He wrapped his arms around her in a sorrowful enfold. Her arms came around his body as she pulled him closer trying to comfort the saiyan prince. "I'm sorry."

She knew, she learned. Her eyes slid shut as she nestled her face into the crook of his neck feeling his hands entangle in her hair. His hot breath tickled her ear as his voice floated from his mouth, "I _was_ too."

__

No words, no talk.  
We'll go dreaming  
No pain, no hurt.  
We'll go dreaming  
  
Walk with me,  
The future's at hand.  
Here with us,  
Here where you stand.  
We both know the power of pain,  
We get back up and start it again.  
With new hope, no place for tears,  
Leave behind those frozen years.  
Come with me and the dream.  


****

BT: Dreaming


End file.
